Defeat of Justice
by Yumeko Tenshino
Summary: In 2145 Michi’s uncle runs the MHRO, a successful organization. Michiru is the future owner but when the revolution starts........full summury inside. RR plz!
1. Chapter I

****

Defeat of Justice

By: Yueh Miko

****

Summary: In 2145 Michi's uncle runs the MHRO, a successful organization. Michiru is the future owner but when the revolution starts she is not so sure. She starts to work along with Haruka and wonders why is Haruka so "poo faced", like Hotaru always calls her.

************************************************************************

Michiru rushed into the great hall of the corporation. She scanned her eyes around for Ami and Miko.

"Michiru!"

"Miko!"

"Michiru you're late!" Ami yelled at her.

"Sorry sorry!" Michiru said flustered, "The traffic was crazy today!"

"Hush hush!" Miko said grinning from ear to ear, "I saved us seats!"

"Oh good!" They all sat down to watch the big podium where Setsuna had just stepped up to make a speech. She cleared her throat and Michiru beamed up at her.

"Five years ago on this day we started a small organization for mechanical humans or what we call MHs all over the world. Back then we did not know wether we'd succeed or not in gaining the same rights for them like the humans. We did not know if humans would ever be able to live in harmony with the MHs."

Miko clutched Michiru's hand. They had come so far into the future. Now you could barely tell a human from a MH. Here Michiru was sitting among her two best friends, Ami: her human friend and Miko: her MH friend. Setsuna continued.

"But then an angel was sent to both humans and MH, our very own leader Dr. Kaiou. He was first one to determine that MH, beside from being mechanical, still possessed human emotions, humna thoughts. He was the one who said that they could love and hate; cry and laugh just like us. And we all agreed and the Mechanical Human's Rights Organization got the rights for MHs." Cheers erupted from the crowd. From the MHs themselves and from the families who had come to love their adopted MHs like their own flesh and blood.

"The MHs got so much freedom in the world of today. Today, in 2145, is the day we celebrate the peace and harmony between the two independent races. Two races, one which was created by god and the other which was created by the first race. But now we are all free to do as we please. Today is the celebration of the peace, of the freedom of MHs and the celebration of happiness to come!"

"She is so wonderful!" Miko had tears in her eyes. Ami was clapping enthusiastically with the rest of the crowd. Michiru looked up with tears blurred eyes at her uncle, her uncle who had changed the world. Rushing through the crowd she went to him.

"Uncle Shihaka!"

"There you are Michiru!" he gave her a bear hug, "I want you to meet one of our greatest donors, Hiwana Zuko. Zuko has done so much for the organization!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She beamed at the man.

"And you, Michiru. So you will be the new leader of this organization then, after your uncle?" he was young, very young. Handsome as well, but his eyes held a glint she didn't like.

"Yes ofcourse, I just hope I do as good of a job as my uncle." she told him smiling.

"Yes yes ofcours_e_ you will." He laughed a hearty laugh and moved along.

"Michiru can you do me a lottle favor?" Dr. Kaiou asked his neice, beaming at how well it was all going.

"Sure!" replied Michiru, who'd love to do anything but meet more of the rich young guests, who always seemed to have their eyes on her. She was a prize to them, beautiful and future owner of a successful organization.

"Go check if the PriBots are doing their job by the food court," he said hurridely as he rushed off to meet someone. Michiru watched him go. When she had come to live with her uncle he had been a jolly man who loved his work with not a sign of approaching old age. Now worry had lined his face and the pressure of work had grayed his hair. Sometimes Michiru worried for him but everytime she saw the glint of excitement in his vibrant blue eyes she would never be able to tell him to leave the work.

She wandered to the food court to check the primitive robots or the PriBots. She saw one cleaning up glasses after they had been used. He looked at her for approval and she knew what to say.

"Good job, keep it up………uh………Nan!" she said as she read the bot's nameplate. The bot made sounds that humans usually recognized as happiness and went off to work. The PriBots had to be treated with love and care. They were just like pets and some people even took them in as pets. Although most people still preferred the purr of a cat and barks of a dog to the whirring of the bots.

Miko bounded over.

"Michiru!" she whispered secretly, "Look!" Michiru turned her head as her friend had directed.

"Look at that MH! He is so adorable!" she whispered and Michiru marvelled at the fact that MHs had the ability to tell eachother apart from humans. Although humans could do no such.

"I see, he is an MH, how………quiant." Michiru replied said because the guy Miko had pointed out was no other than Zuko.

"Why did you say that?"

"He was giving me the eyes, but I only gave him 2 out of 10."

"Nah he would never give a human such signals." Miko said reassured. Her deep red eyes looked very excited and her strawberry blond hair swished as she walked confidently to him. One thing good about MHs was that they were picture perfect. Ofcourse humans had also figured out how to geneticly give humans perfect features and rid them from disabilities. But the MHs were completely different, they were not just perfect but beautiful, each one of them possessing a different face, faces of those who had died and were forgotten.

The MH developers had decided after they had succesfully developed the first MH, that they would give them the faces of those who were forgotten. They had decided to take pictures from a century ago and make those faces beautiful and then build the MHs. It had been a fabulous idea now that they looked at the HMs now.

Michiru watched as Miko charmed away Zuko. She stood by the food court complimenting the PriBots once in a while. She knew she would be the mechanic if anything went wrong with them.

************************************************************************

"Can you believe this?" Hotaru asked jumping up at Haruka who took a step back in case Hotaru stumbled on her, which was not possible because MHs had very good balance.

"Yes," Haruka replied simply.

"Oh Haruka don't be so poo-faced." Hotaru commented but Haruka didn't mind. It was a going joke between them.

"MHRO is one of the most successful organization of the decade! Lasted for 5 years now and have gotten many many award! And we were hired there! Can you believe out luck?" Hotaru wasn't going to give up until she got an agreeing answer from the blond.

"We have skill Hotaru, that's why we got hired," Haruka replied stubbornly.

"Aww come on Haruka admit it! The organization is wonderful for us! Very very wonderful!"

"No Hotaru we are wonderful for the organization," Haruka replied leaning down to kiss Hotaru's forehead, "Now cut back on the caffiene and get some sleep." Hotaru frowned but the blond went to her bedroom without noticing.


	2. Chapter II

****

Defeat of Justice

By: Yueh Miko

****

Summary: In 2145 Michi's uncle runs the MHRO, a successful organization. Michiru is the future owner but when the revolution starts she is not so sure. She starts to work along with Haruka and wonders why is Haruka so "poo faced", like Hotaru always calls her.

************************************************************************

Hotaru woke up the next morning on time, but Haruka's bedroom door was still closed.

"Haaaruuuukaaa!" she banged on the door, "Rise and shine buddy!" She went to fix them something to eat in the kitchen. It was January 2. In about 4 days it was going to be Hotaru's 32th birthday. Ofcourse since she was made to be a MidTwenty MH, she was always gonna look 25. And then ofcourse after that in exactly 3 weeks it was going to be Haruka's 27th birthday.

Hotaru smiled to herself as she remebered her training when she was made. 5 years of training, to be an enginer, to learn how to cook, to learn how to handle kids and other necessary stuff for looking after a child. Ofcourse back then they called the MHs slaves because they were all created to serve the humans and do no more.

Hotaru remembered when she first saw Haruka. Haruka had an early 7-month birth when her parents were in a vehicle accident and her dad had died at the spot while her mom and died after they had extracted Haruka. Hotaru had been there watching the little child being taken out. Then they had to perform surgery on it. The girl had uncomplete lungs and facial functions as well as an uncomplete voice box. Putting in artificial lungs and other necessary things the baby was given to Hotaru who was actually 5 years old but looked 25 and was capable of caring for it very well.

When Haruka had been 2 years old she had been givin a medicine to put into her eyes. Hotaru had found Haruka way too serious for her age. She never smiled or frowned. She didn't cry of laugh either. But Hotaru figured out how to read her brilliant teal eyes. She could read happiness or sadness but that was about it. Haruka also liked to run a lot and play around with the antique piano in the house.

By the age of four she was a very quiet person so Hotaru's worry increased and she took her to the doctor.

That's when Hotaru found out that Haruka's tear harmones never had developed. She found out that Haruka's face nerves were minimal that's why she didn't have the ability to smile or frown. She also founf out that Haruka's eye was monitored that was why Haruka only blinked every five seconds. She couldn't even control when to blink unless she had to fall asleep then the brain would send a message to the eye machine and the eyes would shut completely. The reason she couldn't laugh was because laughter hadn't been programmed in her voice box.

Hotaru had felt so angry when she found all this so she had contacted a MH engineer to ask him why couldn't MH abilities and parts be put into Haruka. He had explained that they did not know how to work MH parts with humans yet. So then Hotaru was left to raise a child who had been robbed of the two essential things in life: laughter and tears.

But Haruka had coped well. She didn't care she was different, in fact she liked it. She would brag to everyone that whenever she got hurt she didn't cry at all. Until she reached her teens that is.

First of all Haruka had very unsuccessfully explained to Hotrau why she didn't date. Hotrau had finally concluded that Haruka was a lesbian. Then Haruka had explained how it was useless to fall in love because no one would love someone as poo-faced as her. That was when Hotaru had started to call her poo-faced.

Until Haruka was 16 Hotaru kept feeling very sorry for her until one day she burst into the kitchen. Her hair was wet from her track practice but she looked frustrated somehow.

"Everyone says that I don't know happiness and sadness!" she had said sitting on a stool and watching Hotaru cook.

"Well………" Hotaru had been speechless.

"Why does everyone assume that if I can't laugh or cry I can't feel?" That was when Hotrau had started to love Haruka more than life itself.

Over the yaers Haruka had learned engineering, had a passion for running and loved to "express" her thoughts through the piano. Now she looked older than her guardian and had gotten extremely tall. Through the years they had became first child and guardian, then friends and now basically sisters. Since 5 years ago MHs had gotten rights they had both been working together and now they had been asked to work in MHRO.

"Haruka get up!" Hotaru banged once more on the door and suddenly the door opened.

"I am ready, I am ready!" Haruka said putting her hands up in case Hotaru would accidentally start banging on her.

"Good!" Hotrau beamed at Haruka. Her tie was in place and her teal eyes were full of excitement despite what she had stated the night before.

"Then let's go!" Hotaru chimed linking her arm through Haruka's, "We have to meet Dr. Kaiou at 9!"

************************************************************************

Michiru walked into her office and saw the answer machine on the VidPhone blinking. She turned it on.

"Miss Kaiou I have rescheduled your meeting that was to be held………" came the soft voice of her secretary MH Yako.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Michiru said pressing the "Next" button and rolling her eyes.

"Hello Michiru I was wondering if you are free Friday night………" she instantly pressed "Next" and gaged at the thought.

"No I am not free!"

"Michiru!" Came the recorded version of her uncle's voice and this time there was a video. He looked flustered his face holding a baffled expression, "There are two new employees coming in work today!" the image looked at some papers and squinted, "Tomoe Hotaru and Tenou Haruka." The image looked up again, "I am busy so can you welcome them instead? They are to meet me in the main hall." In the image he looked at his watch and Michiru was sure she heard muttered cursing, "Just make sure they get the policy sheets, ok? Thanks darling!" and then the image looked behind him and the video finished along with the message.

"Yes uncle!" Michiru sighed. She looked at her watch. It was 8:48. She sighed again and went to the bathroom to check her hair. She looked like she always did at work. Her hair clipped up messily with an old chipped claw clip. Her work apron was on, which was major fashion no no because it was lose and big on her and was smudged here and there. And, to add to the misery, she had a bad stain on her usually graceful swan neck from the PriBot she had been just working with. Once again she sighed and then took off her apron, opened her hair and brushed them, then got rid of the smudge. Then she sprayed on body spray to get ris of any lingering oil smells. By the time she was done it was 9 and she rushed down to the main hall.

She saw two figures a blond guy and a dark haired woman.

"Hi!" the dark haired chirped, "We are looking for Dr. Kaiou, could you tell him we have arrived?"

"Um actually I am his neice Kaiou Michiru. He wasn't able to make it so I will accompany you instead." Michiru said smiling.

"Are you qualified?" the blond asked in an amazingly nice deep voice his teal irisis so intense that for a minute Michiru lost her voice.

"Well ofcourse I guess, I am being trained to take over the company." Michiru replied. No young man had ever asked her something so unusual.

"So you are gonna get this company?" he asked with no smile, sweeping the whole company in one wave of his arm, "You think you can do it?"

"Yes I can or else I wouldn't have accepted to take over the company." She replied in a dignified tone, "And you are?"

"Tenou Haruka." He extended his hand and when she placed her hand in his she was surprised how soft it was.

"And I am Tomoe Hotaru." The dark hair extended her hand.

"Oh………" Michiru replied shaking the firm hand, "It's very nice to meet you." Hotaru smiled but no smile from Haruka still.

"Well I can just give you a nice tour around, show you where what is and why it is there." Michiru started to explain, "Most of the staff will look to you as if they had just got out of bed, but that's how everyone, when working, looks."

"Even someone as cute as you?" Haruka asked and a blush crept up Michiru neck. She thought she saw amusement flash through the blond's eyes.

"Yes, even me," Michiru replied, "Oh except maybe two of our staff members Rei and Setsuna. They never lose their shine."

"Shine is not in looks but only in good humour." Haruka replied. The last blush had only faded away when the next one took its place.

"We………uh………have very very big and sort of funny looking aprons that get dirty easy but the office will have them laundered for you everyday and you can always hope that they will shrink to your size although they are made of non-shrink material." Hotaru gave a hearty laugh at that.

"If you follow me I will gove you a tour of the floors." Michiru said feeling better at Hotaru's laugh, "I can show you every place except the four undergrounds. Then let's go."

************************************************************************

Haruka put on the work apron, which wasn't as bad as Michiru had exaggerated of course, with the logo of MHRO on it. Ever since she had met this girl, the future owner of the place, she couldn't take her eyes off her. Haruka never had met someone so amazingly beautiful. She watched Michiru as she talked. She used her hands a lot and her hair swished around. One or twice Michiru had caught Haruka looking at her intently but had always looked away or at Hotrau nervously.

"I am part of the PriBots maintainance team. I work along Mizuno Ami and Tsukiko Miko. We have offices on the first floor but we spend a lot of time in the undergrounds. There we check, fix, and program the PriBots. No one is allowed in any of the undergrounds without our permission."

"How come you are the future owner and you have an office on the first floor?" Haruka asked suddenly and Hotaru swatted her on the arm mumbling something.

"I don't like heights much, plus my office overlooks the back gardens, which I am also incharge of so it's easier to keep an eye on them from down here." Michiru said annoyed at the rapid and pointless questioning of the blond.

"I see," Haruka replied and Michiru had a sudden urge to hurl something at him. Why couldn't he atleast smile?

"So how long have you two known each other?" Michiru decided it was her turn to ask pointless probing questions.

"Since forever." Haruka replied cool as a cucumber.

"Right!" Michiru fumed.

"No really. I have known Hotaru since I came into existance." Haruka tried to make it clear.

"Yeah I am her MH guardian." Hotaru said beaming.

"Oh………" Michiru played around with the thought, "_You_ are _her_ MH guardian?"

"Yup!" Hotaru replied.

"Ok." Michiru felt herself grin inwardly. Tenou Haruka, the blond with the intense teal eyes was a girl! This could get interesting.

"Alright off to the second floor………Oh wait! Ami! Miko!" Michiru called her two friends. They had walked out of the elevator dazed in their big aprons.

"Oh………hey Michiru………" Miko started. She really looked tired.

"Who are they?" Ami asked pointedly looking at Haruka and Hotaru.

"New people." Michiru explained, "Up on the MH Tech floor."

"Ooooh!" Ami exclaimed, "You get 4th floor! That's right under Dr. Kaiou's and Setsuna's!"

"Uh………" Hotrau and haruka were speechless.

"Oh don't mind us we are rude!" Miko said grinning her trademark grin, "I am Miko. You got PriBot probs? You call me! I am you man………well not man………I am your MH _woman_!" All this while Hotaru was giggling like mad and Ami was giving Miko her "That is enough!" look.

"And I am Mizuno Ami," Ami said still glaring at Miko, "I do tests on PriBots and human organs. You know, find compatibilities so we can use the PriBot's parts to reduce disability. Most of my reports will be coming up to you." Haruka and Hotaru nodded very seriously. Then Michiru took them up to second floor.

"This is PriBots Behavior floor. The work here is based on the programming the PriBots and testing their emotions. Designing of new parts is usually here."

"Nice." Hotaru commented.

"The staff consists of………um let's see………" she held up her hand ticked off each member on her fingers, "Hino Rei, Tikachi Shiwana, Kino Makoto and………Furuhata Motoki." She looked up to notice Haruka looking pointedly at her fingers and she put her hand down immediately. If Hotaru noticed she didn't show.

They all stepped into the elevator once more, their destination 3rd floor.

"Alright this is MH recycling and programming floor. The recycling part is false. The real work is on emotions and programming of MHs and all the reports are sent to 5th floor. Most of the important people go to that floor. The staff there is responsible for the rights documents."

"Who is the staff here?" Hotaru asked interestedly.

"Uh………Aino Minako, Chiba Mamoru, Tsukino Usagi and Chimika Mirai."

Then they finally went to 4th floor.

"Here we are, MH Tech floor, where all the important work is done. Down the hall there are two offices. You two can decide who gets which. The rest of the staff here, beside you two, is male. First there are the two cousins Tamika Zoisite and Tamika Jadeite. Then there is Hikawichi Kunzite and Kimasako Nephrite. They are all guinesses so have fun competing."

"Cool!" Hotaru chirped, "Thanks for the tour Michiru."

"How bout 5th floor?" Haruka asked looking at the ceiling.

"Out of bounds except for the staff of that floor. You need em? You call em and they come to _you_ not vice versa," Michiru grinned, "Meiou Setsuna, Shikona Zera and Kaoiu Shihaka is the staff."

"Oh."

"Well see you two later." Michiru said.

"Yes see you." Hotaru smiled but Haruka barely gave a nod of her head. Michiru turned around and went back to her work, glad to escape the gaze of the blond.


End file.
